The Ghost Train
by Silverfeather of ShadowClan
Summary: It's been raining all day, and Frylock is not allowing Meatwad to go outside, so Shake decides to tell him a story. Meanwhile, the Mooninites come down to Earth, and cause trouble like always. Rated T for cussing and a told death. Please review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own ATHF or any character in this story or any character on the show. But I do own the story that is told in this story. I had told it to my cousins a few years ago, just to scare them, which was pretty creepy, because as soon as I told it, a train horn sounded, although I knew it wasn't the Ghost Train, for my Mawmaw, where we were, was near a train track, but it was pretty freaky...lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story! I've been really wanting to write this story for over a year now, and finally I had a chance to. In fact, at first I thought this was going to be a crossover with Warriors, but then I thought about it, and decided to make this instead, although I'm going to write a crossover with ATHF and Warriors. lol. Oh, sorry, I'm going on and on, so I'll shut up and let you read this story.**

* * *

><p>A light rain fall was coming down on the south of New Jersey; a big storm had just pasted. Now it was coming to an end, but it was still pretty wet outside and muddy, so Frylock had told Meatwad that he couldn't go outside today, although the meat ball was so bored. Early that day, right around the time the storm was at its worst, Meatwad followed his friend around, kept asking him if he could go outside, and that he would be careful. Every once in a while Frylock would state that it wasn't being careful that he was worry about, but that it was cold and wet out there. Meatwad would reply to this, saying that he liked the wetness, that it felt awesome and was good for him. One time, when they were discussing this in the living room, while Masted Shake was watching T.V., the milkshake yelled at them to shut up; Meatwad fell quiet, but Frylock had said that he didn't have to or want to listen to him. Then the box of fries went into his room, saying to Meatwad as he went that he didn't want to hear it anymore. Once the fries were gone, Meatwad rolled over to Shake's chair and looked at the T.V., seeing that the milkshake was watching a movie he's seen a million times. Nether Aqua Teen talked for a while, and the silence was getting to Meatwad, so he decided to leave, declaring as he went that he was going to go to his room to rot, in which Shake replied that that already happened. Then the milkshake turned his attention back to the screen in front of him.<p>

Now the clouds were drifting across the sky, and the sun shinned down, and the rain has stopped, but Frylock still refused to allow Meatwad outside. As soon as the meat ball noticed that the storm was over, he had rolled as fast as he could to his friend's room, and told him that it had stopped raining, but Frylock's reply was: "It's still wet outside, Meatwad, and it's going to be wet for the rest of the day. You could go play outside tomorrow." At this, Meatwad groaned. Frylock finally lost his patience with his friend, and snapped at him that he should just go play with his dolls and let him get back to what he was doing.

Seeing no point in arguing or begging anymore, Meatwad rolled out of the room, almost running into Shake, who was standing in the hall, in front of Frylock's room. The milkshake had a smile on his face, which worried Meatwad.

"If you're so bored, I could tell you a story," Shake finally announced; before Meatwad could say no, the milkshake could took a stick from no where, and put it in Meatwad, using it to pick him up without touching him. Then he began to go to Meatwad's room, holding onto the stick as Meatwad glanced at him, wondering what kind of story he was going to tell him, although he had a feeling that it was going to be a scary one; one that would make him afraid to close his eyes, let alone go to sleep, which would be soon, because the sun was going down.

When they got there, Shake throw the stick down. Meatwad pulled the stick out of him once he stopped being dizzy from the fall. Then he watched Shake close his door. Meatwad suddenly felt frightened. He slowly backed away from the milkshake, and before he knew it, he ran into the wall.

Shake, still smiling, walked to Meatwad. He picked up the little meat ball when he got to him. Then he throw him to the center of the room. "Oh, come on, Meatwad," the milkshake said with fake sweetness in his voice. "This story isn't _that _scary, for goodness sake. It's exactly a pretty cool story. You'll love it. Oh and this story I'm about to tell you is hundred percent true," he added as he stopped in front of the meat ball.

"This story takes place near woods a few months ago," Shake began telling the story as Meatwad looked up at him, suddenly feeling interested. "An engineer was driving a train, going back to the station after finishing with his runs. It was raining that night, much like today, but that storm was worst, one of the worst storms New Jersey has ever seen."

Meanwhile, over at Carl's house, it was quiet, and all the lights were off. Then, all of a sudden, a spacecraft was drifting across the road, heading toward the human's house. The ship was purple and blue and 2-dimensional. It landed on Carl's '2 Wycked' car, causing it to crush under the extra weight. A moment later, the door to the house opened, and Carl stepped out, widened his eyes when he saw what happened to his car. He then ran over there, realizing who did this to the car, recognizing their spacecraft from the other times they came here.

It was a while until the 2-dimensional aliens jumped out of their ship. They were about to go over to the Aqua Teens' house, but they stopped when they noticed Carl, who was staring at them with anger in his eyes.

"What the hell!" he yelled. "Why did you ruin my car?" There was pure hatred in his voice.

The leader, Ignignokt, said calmly," We do what we want, fat man."

His sidekick, Err, put in," That's right!" He paused before adding," And we _wanted _to crush your car! You got a problem with that?"

"No, I always wanted a spacecraft...on my car," the human answered in a sarcastic way; he had his hands on his hips, but when he said that he shook his head slightly, trying to control his temper.

"Okay, then," Ignignokt respond, knowing that Carl didn't mean what he said. "There you go. You can't have our ship, but it's on your car." His emotionless tone gave away no hints of whether he found amusement in the way the human was reacting, or if he felt sorry, which he probably didn't.

Sighing, Carl turned away from the aliens and began to walk back to his house, seeing no point in arguing with them anymore. He murmured words under his breath as he went, but the howling wind drown out his voice, so the Mooninites couldn't here what he was saying.

Once the human was back in his house, Ignignokt turned to go walk over to the Aqua Teens' house, calling to Err, who ran after his leader. Instead of going straight to the front door, the two aliens went to where they knew Meatwad's room was at. Looking through the window, they saw Shake and Meatwad in their, talking. Their voices barely reached the Mooninites outside, so they listened to what they were saying.

"So, as the train turned the corner," Shake was saying, as Meatwad stared up at him wide eyes," the wheels slipped out of under it, and the train was tipped over as if some force knocked it over, and it went sliding into the woods, cutting trees in its way, until finally it came to a halt. The forest was ruin, expect for one tree that had a mean, evil spirit inside it."

"What had happened to the driver?" Meatwad interrupted, still wide eyed, and his voice shook a little.

"Well, when the spirit felt something hit its tree, it came out and attacked the driver, killing him instantly," the milkshake answered, bending down to look the meat ball eye to eye. "Then the spirit took the driver's body into the tree. But when people noticed that the driver went missing, they went to find him. They soon found the ruined forest, and followed the path the train left. When they got to the tree where the spirit lives, they saw the driver's hat, but the train was...gone..." He paused, staring down at Meatwad, who was looking from one side to the other, probably believing the train could appear out of no where. Shake smiled in satisfaction, realizing that the meat ball was terrified. Then he went on: "They say on musty, raining nights much like tonight you can hear the horn of the train and see it's head lights, coming toward you. They also say that if it hits you, you will fall over dead."

When they heard this, the Mooninites got an idea. They ran to their spacecraft, grabbed a few things, then raced back to the window.

While they were doing that, Meatwad had ran in his closet, hoping to hide from the train. Shake was laughing; in his state of laughter, he fell to the floor and started rolling around.

Then, all of the sudden, a loud noise sounded. The two Aqua Teens stopped what they were doing. Shake got up, and Meatwad rolled out of the closet very slowly. He looked around and asked," What was that?"

"I... don't know," Shake answered, looking around also.

Then the noise went off again.

Meatwad widened his eyes when he realized what it was. "It's the train's horn! It's coming to kill us!"

Outside, the Mooninites were trying their hardest not to laugh. Well, Err was laughing slightly, while Ignignokt held up a tape recorder. They were making the noise.

"I had told you that this recording of a train horn will come in handy, Err," the leader said as he continued playing the noise.

Err agreement, then held up two flashlights, that he pointed to the window.

When they saw the lights, the two Aqua Teens started freaking out; Meatwad was saying over and over again that they were going to die, while Shake was saying that he had so much to live for and that he was to young to die.

In Frylock's room, the fries were listening to the loud noise, wondering where it was coming from. He tried to ignore it, thinking that it was probably Shake and Meatwad. But when he turned his attention back to his computer, starting to type in something, his focus went back to the noise. He couldn't take it anymore, so he floated out of the room and headed toward the living room, then opened the door, knowing it was coming from somewhere outside. He looked over at Carl's house, and saw a spacecraft on his car. He sighed when he saw it, knowing who it was, so he figured that whatever the noise was, it had to be them. He started following the noise. The next thing he knew, he was at the side of the house, staring at the Mooninites, who wasn't paying attention to him. He saw that they had a tape recorder and flashlights, which confused Frylock. He floated over to them; still they didn't know he was there.

Over at Carl's house, he was watching a show about girls. They showed the girls naked a lot on there, so he had his pants down, while he was watching, although he was getting frustrated because the noise was drowning at the sound of the show. But he didn't bother getting up; he knew it had to be his freak neighbors, and he wasn't in the mood to deal with them. He was still pissed about the Mooninites ruining his car.

Back over at the Aqua Teens' house, inside, Shake had stopped freaking out, and he was turning to calm Meatwad, telling him that they had to fight the train.

"Can you fight a train?" Meatwad questioned, looking very confused.

"Of course you can," Shake answered, sounding as if he was certain. "It's like killing a vampire or a zombie."

"Oh, that easy, huh?" Still Meatwad looked scared.

"But you do realized we have to go out there, don't you?"

"Yeah. Wait, what? No! I'm not going out there!" Meatwad rolled to his closet and hide inside it.

Shake walked over to the closet and looked at the scared meat ball. "Come on, baby, I'll come with you." The milkshake rolled his eyes as if he wasn't scare but was disappoint that Meatwad was, although he was just as scared as his friend.

Finally Meatwad agreed and followed the milkshake out of his room, heading toward the front door.

Frylock's brow bent as he floated toward the Mooninites. When he got to them, he asked in a hard tone," What the hell are you doing?"

As soon as he began speaking, the two Mooninites spanned around; Err dropped the flashlights, while Ignignokt accidentally dropped the tape recorder, causing it to break, which ended the train horn.

When the noise stopped, Shake and Meatwad came to a halt; they glanced at each other but didn't dare take another step, afraid that the train could be near them, although they couldn't see it or see it's head lights anymore.

When the flashlights had fell, the bud inside it broke, so the aliens and Frylock were surrounded by darkness.

"Well?" Frylock prompted after a while of silence; the Mooninites just stared at him.

Then they ran away, heading toward their spacecraft. Frylock watched them go, letting them leave, although he knew he should have kicked their asses. He was getting very pissed that they kept coming down here to cause trouble.

Frylock decided to go back inside, but when he turned around the corner, he ran into his friends; Shake and Meatwad took a few steps backwards. The milkshake glared at Frylock, while Meatwad looked around wildly.

"Did...did you see the train?" he asked Frylock, who looked at him confusedly. Then he understood what the Mooninites were doing. They were trying to scare Shake and Meatwad, which, for some reason, made Frylock laughed on the inside.

"Oh, that," the box of fries murmured, not really wanting to tell Meatwad who it really was, because he knew that the meat ball would probably try to go find them, and Shake would say something like that was the funnest trick in the history tricks or something. "Well...um... I scared it away." He realized that that wasn't a complete lie.

"_You _scared away the Ghost Train?" Shake questioned, sounding as if he didn't believe him.

"Yes," Frylock replied. Then he turned to Meatwad and added," What are you doing out? I told you, you couldn't come out. And plus, it's getting dark."

"We came out here to fight the train," Meatwad told him, sighing. "Look, it's not raining anymore! And it's not wet out here!" Although he said that, it was really wet out there. In fact, he was standing in a patch of mud, but he didn't care.

Frylock sighed and picked up Meatwad, taking him back inside. He said nothing else to the meat ball. Shake was right behind them, looking around as if he was trying to find out where the train had gone. He would never admit to his friends that being out there, near where the Ghost Train just was, was freaking him out, and he wanted to get back inside before it could reappeared again. But he had to act as if he wasn't scared, so he kept pace with the others, until they were inside.

Once the door was closed, the milkshake ran to his chair and hopped on it, pretending like he wasn't shaken up. He saw out of the corner of his eyes that Meatwad had rolled up beside his chair.

Wanting to forget his fear, he said to the meat ball," You should have seen yourself! You were _so _scared! It was so damn hilarious!"

Meatwad blinked away the scared. Then he told the milkshake," You were scared, too!"

Shake glanced at him. "No I wasn't! I was just...pretending for your sake."

"Oh like you're pretending that you weren't scared right now."

"I wasn't scared!"

"Yes, you were!"

"Nuh!"

"Yes huh!"

"Nope!"  
>"You were completely scared!"<p>

While the two were arguing, rain started falling again, a little harder this time. "Oh, that's just great," Err muttered as he got wet real fast, but it didn't bother Ignignokt that much, although he was cold a little.

"Let's just go to the bar like we planned," the leader said as he prepared to jump in the spacecraft. But all of the sudden, a train horn sounded; it sounded very close. Ignignokt turned to his sidekick and told him," Put the tape recorder to a rest, Err."

But the little Mooninite wasn't holding anything. Then Ignignokt remembered that their tape recorder got broken.

"I'm not doing it, man," Err retorted.

Ignignokt looked down the road but saw nothing because of the rain fall. "Then what it that—"

He was cut off when a pair of head lights flashed down the road, heading right toward them. The two Mooninites, at first, thought it was just a car, when suddenly the sound of a train horn filled the air, sounding closer than before; the lights kept getting closer and closer.

"It's the train!" Err gasped as he jumped in the spacecraft

Ignignokt was right behind him. Then the ship started going upward, heading toward the moon.

As soon as the spacecraft was gone, the head lights went by were they were just a few moments ago. It stayed on the road, but all that could be seen was the lights, no train, although the horn kept going off, breaking the silence of the night. Then it vanished down the road, looking for it's next prey. Then the street was once again quiet, expect for the rain that hit the yards and concrete.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all like this short story. To me, this is like an episode. I hope you all feel the same about this story. lol. I really hope I kept everyone in character. That was one thing I kind of had trouble with, but it was really fun to make this story! Please review and tell me what you think of this story!<strong>


End file.
